Crazy Train
by crackerjack007
Summary: Kagome's life just fell apart, so she decides to get away by boarding a train. This is where she meets a mentally unstable half demon named Inuyasha. Whats happens when she falls for this half demon and he suddenly disappears? Rated for language and some sexuality.
1. Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the song Crazy Train!

**Chapter 1: **

The clock struck two and blurs of people come and go some smiling, some crying but all moving forward except one. She stood staring at the double door that could change her life, take her away to a new reality. If only she could just step up onto the metal surface and through the doors, but she couldn't. Her tears cloud her vision, her mind races, but her heart beat is slow and unnerving. Could she do it? She didn't know. And the tears flow harder.

'_Kagome_'

The woman jumps at the sound of her name and frantically surveys her surroundings. She couldn't face him now not after everything that had happened, but as fate would have it there he was buying a ticket to board the very same train she was currently standing in front of, but why? She pulls her coat in tighter to her body and looks away hiding her face in her hood. She refuses to be seen, but couldn't help but to have one last look at the man who had destroyed everything she believed in. He looked unfazed about what had happened prior this morning as he stepped up onto the train and out of her life forever.

Back to the question, could she get on the train? No, not with him aboard. With this sudden realization, Kagome drops her ticket to the ground not caring where it went or whose hands it got into and makes her way back to the bench where she had been sleeping earlier and waits for the next train to arrive.

_"Kagome…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hur-"_

_"Hurt! You didn't mean to hurt me? After all that sneaking around and lies…all you can say is sorry?"_

_"I don't know what else to say"_

_"How about you say let's work this out, it won't happen again…how about…I love you"_

_The air was thick with tension and the tears were already being let loose as they gently glided down each of the parties' cheeks to fall to the floor. It was hard after she had found him with her, she didn't know what to do she couldn't even remember how to breathe. She was already running from a family that didn't want her but now she had to abandon the man that told her it would all work out, that now they could be together fully. So she did it, she gave herself to him that day and seven hours later here he was defending himself for being in bed with another woman. It wasn't fair none of this was fair, but everyone always said that life is never fair in the first place. Kagome hung her head not giving the man the gratification of seeing anymore of her tears and in a weak whisper said._

_"Get out"_

_"What?"_

_"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" and he left. Now all she had to do was leave too._

The clock struck three and the train came slowly into the station eagerly awaiting its passengers. Kagome slowly got out of her very uncomfortable bench and once again makes her way to the ticket booth.

"Train seven for 3:00 please" Kagome weakly states as she pulls out her wallet to find that she has just enough money for this ticket, this is her last shot to get on that train. She can't back out, not this time. She boldly walks up to the train, the doors slide open and Kagome's weakness comes back to fight.

_'I can't do this, I'll have nothing left'_

_'but you already have nothing left!'_

Kagome's heart and mind were battling each other and neither side gave the impression that it was going to give up anytime soon.

"Hey get out of the way some people need to get on the train!" A man yelled from behind the conflicted woman. Kagome did not budge, he could go around. But he didn't, instead he pushed her into the train and poor frightened Kagome froze in her place as she watched the doors close behind her.

_'No please I wasn't ready, I shouldn't be here!'_

But it was too late the train was already gaining speed taking to an unknown place where she could start a new life, one where she meant something. Though in Kagome's mind this was not true and something was not right, she stood up from her position on the floor and dusted herself off before scanning the cart. No one was around, where did everyone go? Didn't they push her onto the train in this car, so wouldn't they be here too?

"Are you lost? Of course not how could one be lost when they know exactly where they are." A strange voice whispered in Kagome's ear causing her to jump and bump into the wall. As Kagome regained her balance she looked up to the voice that had startled her and gasped at what she saw. He was beautiful, a little rough around the edges but who was she to judge? It looked as if she hadn't seen sleep in years. He had long silver hair cascading down his back; it was a bit tousled but still glimmering. A top his head were the two most adorable little dog ears she had ever seen.

"Can I touch them?" Kagome asked

"Touch what exactly?"

"Your ears, can I touch them?"

The man looked taken a back at first, but a smirk came to his face and a glint to his eye before he slowly lowered his head.

Kagome was amazed she couldn't believe she actually asked a demon if she could touch his ears! What was she thinking, he could kill her for asking something as stupid as that, but then he lowered his head maybe he was different?

As Kagome slowly reached out her hand to lay her fingers delicately on his appendages, she looked in his eyes. They looked lost and sad though there was a glint of mischievousness in them as well. Almost there, her fingers were millimeters from the tips of the fur, but her eyes never left his. That is, until they went dark and almost evil. She felt him take a hold of her wrist yanking her arm back down to her side.

"No I don't think you can." He said in a whisper that was filled with hatred.

Kagome snapped to her senses and quickly pulled her a bruised wrist out of his iron clutches. She brought her wrist to her chest and began to rub it hoping to alleviate some of the pain and hopefully some of her fear.

"Sorry" Kagome whispered back. She knew that it was a stupid question and that he possibly couldn't be any different than any other demon she had ever met. Then she heard a small chuckle that turned into hysterical laughter. How could he laugh at her?! She just had the worst day ever and didn't even want to end up on this train, then a raging maniac just caused her even more pain and he was LAUGHING?! Next thing she knew the back of her hand forcefully met the side of his face and the laughter stopped it was dead quiet.

_'What did you do, are you trying to give yourself a death sentence?! What are you going to do now? '_

Before Kagome could let out even the slightest sound she was pushed to the ground with a pair of hands wrapped around her neck, it wasn't tight but it had just enough pressure for the point to get across and keep her on the ground.

"You really shouldn't attack someone that could out power you so...easily" his grip became tighter with the last word and Kagome lost her nerve. She became consumed in her thoughts she couldn't believe it this is how she was going to die, heartbroken and on a train to gods know where. How could this happen? How did everything fall apart so quickly? Her words were cut short when the man on top of her shifted just enough to plant a small kiss on her cheek. Kagome's heart sped up, she was nervous, but she should be fighting back. Except everything in her bruised body told her to just let up, let life have its laugh. Then just as Kagome was expecting the worst, the man lifted his body off of hers and held out his hand for her to take. Kagome hesitated.

"Take it or don't one chance offer." Kagome continued to stay planted on the ground, confused as to what had just transpired between them. Eventually the man rolled his eyes, took away his hand and turned his back.

"Fine suit yourself; I hope the ground fits your liking if that's where you're going to stay."

"Why did you stop?"

"I wasn't going to fucking rape you, but…" The man moved in on Kagome and swiftly lifted her off of the ground then immediately pulled her in close. He then wrapped his arms around her small waist and put his nose in her hair, taking in her scent. He fisted her shirt in his hands and then quickly pushed her away as soon as he felt her arms snake around his neck.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked suddenly fully aware that this man did not scare her. She felt she could almost trust this man, if it wasn't for his rollercoaster behavior. She wanted to get to know him, his life, and why he has attached himself to this train. She wanted to help, or maybe that was just the part of her that begged for a friend. Either way this is what she got and she had to take it.

"Inuyasha" He held out his hand. Kagome looked at it, it was rough with many scars running up his arms and disappearing under his shirt, this was her chance, right now that passing of one reality to another all she had to do was take his hand. Kagome did not hesitate.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, hopefully they get longer!**

**CJ007**


	2. Chapter 2:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the song Crazy Train!

**Chapter 2: **

"You are Kagome, are you not? The maiden with the silky black locks." Inuyasha said as he ran his fingers though Kagome's hair. It was soft and silky, beautiful as it were. There were so many things about this woman that he did not know, but was intrigued to find out. Why was she heartbroken? Ahh relationship problems, then why was she so determined to run away? That he did not know and told himself repeatedly he did not care.

Kagome shivered under his touch, it wasn't right she wasn't supposed to be here talking to him of all people. This was Inuyasha for goodness sakes; he was the one that locked himself in a train car after doing an act so horrific that he lost his sanity. He wasn't safe, it is said that if you come in contact with him he will enter your mind, body, and soul until it all cracks and you lose who you are cursed to wonder the world as broken as he is. What did it matter though, didn't her entire world shatter only a few hours ago anyways? Yes it did. And didn't she now have to travel on this train at least until the next stop out of Tokyo? Yes she did and she was already exhausted. So she found herself a nice seat in the back of the cart and waited, watching the rain drops race to the bottom of the window, after silently cheering that her chosen drop had won, she closed her eyes and departed from this world to hopefully wake up to another.

* * *

Kagome's eyes slowly opened to the sound of shuffling next to her. Inuyasha was there looking through her bag hands buried in its deep contents with wide eyes.

"Hey what are you doing, get out of my bag!"

"Shit woman, something in your bag has been beeping for the past hour and it's starting to make my damn ears bleed!"

"Then turn it off!"

"I'm trying stupid! You have so much crap in your bag, it's impossible to find!"

"I'm not stupid! And it's right here moron." By this time Kagome was fuming, why couldn't he just be civilized?! Why yell at her and push her around, could he not be kind? Then again he is a demon…And he let her sleep for an hour with her phone beeping. With his sensitive ears, that could have been painful.

"So Kagome, why did you even get on this train?" Inuyasha replied with venom dripping from his mouth.

"I didn't do it willingly; I dint even want to get on this stupid train." Kagome whispered quietly as she brought her knees up to her chest hoping beyond hope that it would bring some kind of comfort. It did little, but at least now she had another person to talk to even if it was Inuyasha.

"Neither did I" Inuyasha said matter-of-factly and walked back to his normal seat where he looked back out of the windows with an emotionless face as he watched the trees fly by. Kagome feeling a tad bit bad that she obviously had hit a soft spot for him stood from her spot by the cold window and quietly made her way over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him. She could tell that he had tensed up some due to their proximity and Kagome grew even more nervous as she shuffled with her shirt in her fists. Finally she grew the courage to softly place a hand on his shoulder were he tensed up some more. Kagome staring down at her shoes and quickly asked.

"If you don't want to be here then why don't you get off the train?"

This question shocked Inuyasha, he had never been asked that before but then again he had never been asked much of anything before. That's what happens when people avoid you. Never the less he gave Kagome an answer as he looked into her chocolate brown orbs.

"I can't"

"Sure you can all you have to do is walk through those doors next time they open." Kagome stood up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand trying to make him get on his feet.

"Inuyasha, you could get off with me. I know we don't know each other very well, but we are both in need of a friend and all those people out there don't matter anymo-"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha furiously growled, his pure golden eyes became dark as it was washed away with red. He stood from his position on the seat and crept up on Kagome, who was frozen stiff. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to the train door, pushing her face against the glass. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"These doors do not open for me. You are free to come and go, but I can't. Not until I finally find what I came here in the first place for. After I have that item, then I can go." Inuyasha released Kagome and brought her in for a hug firm, gentle, and not as reassuring as Kagome had hoped. How did she always manage to find the one way to make this guy click? It was going to get her killed; though it was too late, so she may as well make amends.

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean to-"

"Keh, we are coming to the first stop. Fucking finally"

"First stop?"

"Yeah, aren't you going to get hell off the train?"

"Yes, where is this train going?"

Inuyasha's face pulled up into a smile and oh how Kagome loved it, it was gorgeous. It looked as if his face had never seen abuse whether if it was from another person or bodily function, but she knew it had; she did slap him herself. Kagome was pulled out of her trance as she heard Inuyasha's light laughter, which made her melt even more.

"You bought a ticket for a train and you don't even know where the hell you are going? You're more confused than I thought." Inuyasha continued to laugh, bringing a bright shade of red to Kagome's face. It was kind of stupid, for all she knew she could be circling back to Tokyo; the place she had escaped. At the thought, Kagome began to shake with small laughter as well, joining the man next to her.

After a few minutes, the amusement settled down and Inuyasha told her that they are on their way to Kyoto; a three day trip with three stops.

_'Kyoto huh, that's perfect! It's far enough away that he won't find me and close enough to where I can still see Sango!'_

Kagome had stars in her eyes and was rocking back and forth giggling like a little school girl, but all that came crashing down when Inuyasha gave her a small shove off the seat.

"Kagome, I think you were possessed."

Kagome shot a quick glare in his direction, but was interrupted before she could even get out her first word by the train jolting her forward just a bit before coming to a complete stop. She looked over at Inuyasha excitedly. She needed to get out and stretch her legs, perhaps even buy herself some new clothes since the ones she was currently wearing were filthy after two days of running away and then the standard train ride. She situated herself in front of the doors eagerly awaiting them to slide open, when she felt Inuyasha behind her.

"The train leaves in an hour, if you wanna get to Kyoto, don't take your sweet ass time." Inuyasha instructed. Kagome turned around and gave a smile.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be back."

"Keh, whatever. It's not like I care stupid woman." Kagome noticed the small blush come to his face just before he turned around and headed back to his seat.

The doors slid open and Kagome hurried out.

* * *

As Kagome quietly walked down the dirt trail that led into the city she couldn't help but to smile. The way Inuyasha had smiled, laughed, and even blushed set her on edge. She didn't know what it was about him, but she could feel herself being pulled towards him like a magnet. He could be sweet when he wanted to be, but when his anger came forth, it really came... and it was frightening. How did he end up like that so quickly? I guess being unstable really meant unstable...and what about him not being able to leave the train? Surely he could leave. It's not like a supernatural force kept him there, right? He did say he needed something before he could get off, though what could he possibly need that he can get on a train? All the questions made Kagome's head spin; she needed them answered before she goes crazy herself.

_'I'll find out before I get to Kyoto and you can bet on that Inuyasha'_

Kagome's thoughts were cut short as she finally came up to Granny's Convenience Store. It was a small building made out of wood, with 'on sale' signs posted at every window and rocking chairs out on the deck. A store that made you feel at home and warm.

_'The name is a little tacky, but lets' see what they got'_

When Kagome made it inside, she was a little taken aback at everything this store had to offer, it really was a convenience store. There was everything to sporting goods, produce, clothes, technology, and more.

_'I have about 45 minutes, well lets' start with the clothes'_

After going through several outfits Kagome finally made a decision on a light blue dress with just a few buttons down her chest. The dress was about knee length and hugged all her curves in the right places, simple but beautiful as Kagome would put it.

After paying for the dress with the stolen money from the man who pushed her on to the train, decided it was best to go ahead and start heading back to the train. That is until she saw it, the most perfect necklace for Inuyasha, it was a rosary with dark red beads and white fangs. He did say he needed something; maybe he was being general about what he needed. She highly doubted it, but never the less she had to get it as an apology and type of peace treaty.

Kagome peeked in the stolen wallet and inwardly sighed, she was all out of money. So, instead, she quickly surveyed her surroundings and stuffed the necklace into her bag. By now Kagome was breaking out in a sweat, she had never stolen anything before, much less a necklace for a man she hardly knew, but it was too late to back out now. Kagome nervously walked to the front of the store passing by other customers, some ignoring her, others giving her a look of disgust due to her dirty appearance. There up ahead was the door that would take her out of this store and into safety, if only she can get past it without being caught, but fate was not on her side today as the alarms started blaring in her ears as she passed though.

Two security guards calmly walked up to her and asked if they could see her receipt and store bag, she reluctantly handed over her receipt and opened the bag just wide enough for the men to peek inside. They looked at her and then the bag and her again giving her a suspicious look, before letting her leave.

As soon as Kagome made it outside she bolted for the train wanting to be far away as possible from the store and also to see Inuyasha and give him his new gift. The thought made butterflies' in Kagome's stomach. It may be wishful thinking but she really did hope that Inuyasha just might get off the train with her in Kyoto; just maybe, he would trust her enough to be a friend.

_'Coming Inuyasha'_

* * *

**_A/N: Slow chapter I know, but needed to get the story going. It will pick up. yaaay!_**

**_CJ007_**


	3. Chapter 3:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the song Crazy Train!

**Chapter 3**

"So Inuyasha, what do you think?"

Inuyasha turned to look at the black haired beauty that stood before him. The dress had done wonders to her figure and it had taken everything Inuyasha had to pull his eyes away.

It had been a long time since a woman had brought fire to his soul lighting it up as if it were made of gasoline. This woman came on board just a day and a half ago and he could already feel his emotions go soft towards her. Not only did she make him melt but she also pissed him off to no end. It was a circle of emotions that never ended; he couldn't take it anymore he could not go through this again.

_'Damn train needs to get to Kyoto already'_

"Keh, it's a dress" Inuyasha finally stated not letting Kagome know how he really felt about it, he has to keep his guard up after all.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his simple and more than obvious statement and proceeded to take a seat next to him. He looked bored, but his facial features screamed that he still had some fight left in him always searching for a way off his own personal prison.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah"

"Uh n-never mind"

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome, confusion and curiosity was evident on his face, making him look like a lost puppy. He stayed silent though not pushing the young woman for some answers.

Kagome was just about to tell Inuyasha of the gift she had stolen for him while she was in town, but ultimately decided that now was not the right time and that it would have to wait.

Kagome finally stood from her position on the seat next to Inuyasha to go back to her usual spot next to the window, but before she could start walking away Inuyasha gently grabbed her wrist and a blush came to his cheeks as he said, "your dress is pretty." And he quickly dropped her hand, looking as if he was having an inner battle with himself and went back to his bored position with a slight look of irritation.

Kagome now wore a bright red face to go with her new clothes. She smiled, said her thanks, and continued to make her way to her new destination. Where she plopped down and almost immediately felt her phone go off indicating that she had a new message. She dug through her bag looking for the crusade technology that had always brought her thoughts back to Tokyo, but for one reason or another Kagome just could not seem to let go of the item. It was all she had, after this there would be nothing left. The green blinking light brought Kagome back to reality as she flipped her phone open and closed her eyes, hoping to gather enough courage to open at least one of the several unread messages. She had to get this over with, she couldn't keep ignoring the situation or it would never go away. Kagome took in a deep breath and opened her eyes to the messages awaiting her.

'Come on babe answer the phone we have to talk'

'Please forgive me'

'Hey beautiful, I love you'

'Kagome come home'

The messages continued on in this fashion making Kagome's eyes swell with tears that refused to fall. She wasn't about to go home not after going this far, she had already seen him leave Tokyo anyways, recalling when she had seen him at the train station. She grew angry at that thought. How could he beg for forgiveness _after_he had already left town? Kagome decided she didn't care enough to know as she slammed her phone shut and shoved it in her pocket, maybe just maybe she would actually send him a message back sometime later. It would not be a very nice message, but one to hopefully get her point across.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief at the thought of being in Kyoto soon, where she could finally call Sango and let her know that she had left town. Sango would be furious at her for not saying goodbye, but she would also be under standing as for her reasoning, that much at least made it much less scary to make the frightening call.

She brought her hands up to her temples all this stress was making her head throb. Then she remembered a trick that she taught herself a long time ago when she had to deal with the daily stresses of living with her grandfather. All she had to do was get her mind off of the topic causing her tension, so she looked out the window at the fields of grass and flowers flying by, the blurs of their colors making beautiful almost watercolor type scenery. The last memory that Kagome holds for this particular day was the sun setting in the horizon.

* * *

Kagome bolted awake as the train non to gently jolted to the second stop of the three day trip. The woman rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and wrapped her scarf around her shoulders for more protection from the wind coming through Inuyasha's open window.

It was the dead of night and Kagome feeling like she needed to get out of the train for awhile packed up her bag and headed for the sliding doors, but they were being guarded by a certain half demon.

"Excuse me Inuyasha, I need some air."

"Where the hell do you think you are going? If you go out there you will be slaughtered, we are in demon territory." Inuyasha replied firmly pointing towards a sign outside by the tracks.

'CAUTION-Demon territory'

Kagome looked down at her shoes embarrassed for almost having left the train without having read the big yellow sign. She turned to go back to her original place by the window and put her bag back down. That's when she heard a loud screeching noise of metal on metal and quickly turned searching for the noise. Inuyasha had opened the emergency hatch on the roof; he looked toward Kagome sending a look of invitation before jumping up out of their compartment.

_'He left? But he never leaves.'_

The realization dawned on Kagome and she sprinted to the hole in the roof looking through it frantically looking for the man with silver hair, but she could not spot him. Kagome climbed on top of the bench next to her and hoisted herself up through the hole mentally telling herself that it was time to work on upper body strength. She pushed those thoughts away for now and continued her search for the half demon. He could have easily jumped off it's not as if the train was moving, but then again he was part demon and could have jumped off at full speed without a second thought. Worry started to creep its way into the woman's mind until she saw a hint of silver making its way back to the escape hatch. Relief flooded through Kagome knowing he was still around and when he finally made it back he had brought a loaf of bread, some kind of small sandwiches, and some water to drink.

"Here eat this." Inuyasha instructed and threw her the bread. Kagome clumsily caught the loaf in her hands and looked at it as if it was an alien.

"Damn it Kagome, it is called bread."

"I know what it is!" Kagome scrunched up her face showing that she was insulted by his comment. "I just…why?"

"You wanted to eat didn't you?"

"Yes! Thank you." Kagome swiftly replied with a slight bow of the head before taking a bite from the loaf of bread. After several minutes of silence between the two, Kagome could no longer take it, she had to ask. "I thought you couldn't leave the train?"

"I can't step foot on the ground, but that doesn't mean I can't wonder the train. Hell woman why do you think people take time to avoid me?" Inuyasha smirked, amusement apparent in his voice. Kagome not wanting to find out what he does to scare the passengers decided not to answer that question even if it was rhetorical.

After the pair had finished their meal, Inuyasha jumped back down in to the cart and called after her.

"You have 10 minutes before the train takes off."

Kagome sighed and laid back down on her back watching the stars, they were much brighter out here in the open. In Tokyo all the lights and skyscrapers made it impossible to see them at night. It was nice having the wind blow and a clear sky, it made her feel free. Until once again her phone buzzed ruining the moment. She pulled the devise out of her pocket and read the newest message.

'I am worried about you, please come back'

The young woman looked at this message, go back to whom? He had already left, she saw it herself. She was done with Tokyo and most of everyone in it, there was no way she was going to go back and with that Kagome lobbed the phone as hard as she could. She watched it land in a puddle of mud several feet from where she was at and one again the small green light lit up signaling another message had been received.

Kagome sighed a sigh of relief at finally having the dreadful piece of technology away from her, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she could truly start a new now in Kyoto.

That's when she heard the train's breaks release from the tracks and slightly move forward, indicating that it was time to crawl back through the escape hatch, but a small pink shine caught her eye. There was a woman who was racing to the train desperate to get on board. She was waving her hands shouting to stop. This woman had long black hair and was wearing what looked to be a red and white dress, but what had first brought her attention to this woman was the small pink pearl she wore around her neck. It seemed to call to Kagome and looked as if it had pulsed a few times. Kagome crawled towards the edge of the train in a trance; she had to find out what that necklace was. She kept her eyes fixed on the pink circle until suddenly a hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her back into the train.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled. He wrapped his hands around her arms and looked at her desperately. Kagome shook her head clearing her mind; she didn't know what had happened. Inuyasha was furious at her silence, his eyes glazed over red and his claws dug into her skin drawing blood, but as soon as the first blood drop hit the floor, his eyes went back to a golden honey as he brought her into his arms calling her stupid.

After a few minutes Inuyasha let the woman go and went back to his seat making sure she first saw his look of apology.

_'Maybe now is a good time to give him his gift'_

Kagome excitedly skipped to her bag and swiftly dug out the expensive necklace, she unwrapped the packaging and let the object hang in her fingers. It looked worn out, like it had been sitting in one spot for far too long, but that couldn't be she just got it yesterday. The wooden beads looked old and stained and the paint was chipping off in several places.

_'It just needs a little cleaning, that will do it!'_

Kagome made her way to the small bathroom in the back, it wasn't much only held a small sink and toilet, but it was better than nothing. She stepped inside the enclosed space and shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Would you do the honor of bearing my child?" a man with a small black pony-tail asked a random female. His only answer was a slap to the face earning him a red handprint as a souvenir.

_'There are so many beautiful women here, but I have been rejected by all of them.'_

How could this happen to him, in Tokyo he was king, girls would swoon over him left and right. This…this was just _wrong_, but it didn't mean he couldn't look. The man eyed each and every woman on board, eventually falling into his own little fantasy.

_"Oh Miroku, you're so handsome. Please bear my child."_

_"No Miroku, bear mine."_

_"Now now girls, there is enough to go around please be patient I will get to each and every one of you."_

Just as the man was about to advance to his first target a woman's scream brought him back to reality. It sounded like it came from the cart right behind him, but isn't that _The Cart, _the one everyone avoided?

"Oh no."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the encouragement to keep working on this story. It keeps me writing! ^^ Also as the plot thickens, it will be longer for chapters to be posted, but I will still get them up as soon as I can. SO bear with me on that ^^**

**CJ007**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the song Crazy Train!

**Chapter 4**

As he maneuvered through the crowd of people toward the back of the train he could not help but to stroke the backsides of the women he passed, earning him slap after slap. The feeling was delightful and each stroke of pain was worth it, but that didn't matter; he needed to get to the last train cart where the woman's scream reached his ears. It was his duty to ease the hearts of all beautiful women throughout this land.

The connecting door to the last cart was just a few rows away now, it wouldn't be long. His hand slid along a soft round object.

'_SLAP'_

Aww he was in a daze and his eyes sparkled with bliss, until he finally reached the door and firmly grasped the handle and pulled up. The door swung open and he stepped into the passageway leading to the distressed woman.

After a minute and many slaps, he found the door to the woman's cart. He stood, wide-eyed at the door standing feet in front of him. He had found himself at _that _compartment.

He also found himself considering the options over what he should do.

Kagome tightly gripped her hair as a sharp pain shot through her head, it wouldn't stop; it was as if her mind was continuously being shocked by lightening and with each shock came a small vision of a person she recognized but could not remember. It was of a woman who looked to be about her age. She had long brown hair wrapped up in a pony tail with big bold brown eyes that could intimidate anything that crossed their path. The woman smiled before hoisting up a small backpack over her shoulders and turning to wave good-bye, but not before yelling out:

"Meet me at the rink, Kagome!"

Another bolt of pain interrupted the images being played in Kagome's mind. She gripped her hair tighter and fell to her knees, she knew that woman, but she also didn't know that woman. How could that be? Tears started to stream down Kagome's face from the frustration of the vision she just witnessed, along with the searing pain violently flying throughout her head. She squeezed her eyes closed, wishing for the pain to end but nothing was putting it on hold, the train began to quake as a pink aura oozed out of Kagome's pores and trailing along the ground to the far edges of her cart.

"Meet me at the rink, Kagome!"

There it was again the same voice she had heard just minutes prior and just like last time, the pain came except this time it shot through her entire body, twisting up her legs before trailing though her arms and up the cheeks before finally stopping at the forehead.

Again the cart rumbled from the energy being put out by the young priestess, small dents were even starting to push their way into the steel. Kagome let out another wave of tears as she bit down on her bottom lip, instantly drawing blood and making the soft skin swell up.

"Meet me at the rink, Kagome!"

The woman's face popped up in her head again smiling softy. The woman waved good-bye as she turned and ran out of Kagome's vision.

"Meet me at the rink, Kagome!" She tightened her grip on her hair.

"Meet me at the rink, Kagome!" Her tears hit the floor.

"Meet me at the rink, Kagome!" She let out an agonizing scream.

"Meet me at the rink, Kagome!" Her pupils went white and a dark blue aura exploded out around her making the walls convex.

A second scream pierced his ears, even louder this time. Miroku cringed from the sheer volume of it, making him close his eyes to help block out some of the sound.

Finally, he decided he should not leave a woman in distress, no matter who she might be. He found what little courage he had, and stepped through the door to the 'Crazy Cart', to find a young woman gripping her head, tears in her eyes, and gently rocking back and forth on her knees in the middle of the floor.

Cautiously, he stepped towards the girl, "Are you alright, Miss? My name is Miroku. Do you need any help?"

Kagome, not moving from her position on the floor, whispered, "Go away. I don't want you here. Just leave me alone!" This phrase was repeated over and over, like some sort of mantra. It was almost as if she wasn't even speaking to him, but to somebody else, though himself and the girl where the only ones here.

Miroku squatted to the floor, closely inspected the woman noticing that her tears still sting at her eyes, some escaping her closed lids, only to race down her beautiful face. What could have happened to put this gorgeous woman in such a distressed state? As far as he knew, she had always been content.

The man stood to his feet, noticing the train had come to a complete stop at its destination and the doors slowly sliding open. Maybe he should just leave? But his heart was bleeding for the poor girl. How could he just abandon her in an obvious time of need? So again, he attempted to console the girl in front of him, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to he-"

"Get out. Get out! GET OUT!"

Suddenly, everything went still. The man in her cart stood frozen in place with his hand held out to her offering his assistance. The busy daily crowd became stationary in mid-stride, enabling them to reach their target destinations. The only sound being heard was that of a small newspaper off in the distance caught on a tree branch, desperately trying to free itself from the harsh wooden claws of its captor.

Kagome's heart sped up at the feeling of muscular arms gently, but securely drape themselves around her waist. The young woman looked up to see golden pools of honey staring back at her with a look of concern. The man cupped Kagome's cheek in his hand and ran his thumb lightly over the flushed skin, smearing away the tears.

"It's ok, Kagome." The man whispered while bringing the young woman's head to rest against his chest.

The soft beat of his heart brought Kagome some peace as she finally felt a tension within her release as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing the man in closer. After a minute, he pulled away, leaving Kagome cold where his body had left hers.

"Inuyasha?" the woman quietly whispered.

"Meet me at the rink, Kagome." Inuyasha smirked as he saw Kagome's eyes widen and scoot away from him before her surroundings started to melt away back into reality and the man who called himself 'Miroku' was once again standing before her with his arms outstretched towards her. His voice had a far off sound to it as if he was calling to her way off in the distance.

"Please, ma'am. I can help."

The train violently rocked itself again causing people and their luggage to fall over and onto the floor. A woman at the height of about 5'7 stood tightly holding a railing at her side praying to get safely off the train before a certain violent energy destroys it and its current inhabitants.

A small cry was heard four seats away from where the woman stood and she looked over to see a young boy about the age of five loading crying out for his 'daddy' before he was jolted out of his seat and landed harshly in the aisle beside him.

The woman let go of the railing she was currently holding and clumsily tried to make her way over to the crying child, but once again, the train quaked and she fell to her knees and let out a hiss of pain. She looked down to her newly injured body and saw that her knees were skinned. The woman groaned as she got back to her feet and quickly ran to the boy ignoring the pain in her legs.

When she finally reached her destination, she looked around for the boy's father, but not seeing any other man around turned to the child with a look of concern.

"Where is your father?"

The child cried even harder wanting to be out of the confined, and now dangerous, space of the train. He looked up to the adult in front of him and let out a choking sob.

"I don't know. Daddy said he would come back, but I don't see him. I am scared!"

The woman's breath caught in her throat at the small boy's words. Hopefully, his father was alright and safely making it back to his child.

"My name is Kikyo, I will stay with you until your father returns." Kikyo gave a soft smile after the boy nodded and leaped into her arms causing Kikyo to fall back slightly. When Kikyo was younger, she was excellent with children and wanted to teach elementary school, but her life did a huge one-hundred and eighty degree flop, resulting in her having to change her life's course.

"I'm Shippou."

"It is nice to meet you, sir Shippou." Kikyo said with a smile just before another quake rocked the cart. She held on tighter to the young boy.

"I will get you out of here, Shippou, and your daddy."

Kikyo looked out the window to see that the train would be stopping soon and as soon as those doors opened, she would bolt out of them with Shippou and then bolt right back in to find his father. Just as the woman was planning out her and the child's escape route, she felt a burning on her chest. She took out the pink jewel necklace that her best friend had given her long ago to see it shinning a bright aura and pulsing as if the jewel itself was alive.

Shippou eyed the jewel for a moment before asking the woman:

"What is that?"

"It's called the Shikon No Tama."

"Why is it doing that?"

"I don't know, there must be something here that it wants." Kikyo looked down the aisle of the cart toward the direction that the violent quakes had been pulsing from and her eyes widened.

"It can't be."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! The story plot has been re-written to add more character depth and make it a more rounded out story. Yes this chapter was very dramatizing, but don't worry happy days and romance in the air is still to come! **

**CJ007**


End file.
